This invention relates to plant disease control agents and, more particularly, to compounds of formula (I) ##STR2## wherein X is hydrogen, methoxy or alkyl of 1-4 carbon atoms WHICH ARE USEFUL IN CONTROLLING A BROAD SPECTRUM OF PLANT FUNGUS DISEASES.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,394 discloses and claims the synthesis of aminodicyanopyrazines. The use of these compounds for plant disease control is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,655. There are no known references which teach or suggest that compounds of this invention would be effective against plant fungus diseases.